


The Loadpan Bay Files

by Missy



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Drabble, Escape, Escape Plans Gone Awry, Gen, Humor, Misadventures, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Tom, Crow and Mike try to escape the SOL, but a lack of pre-planning stymies them.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	The Loadpan Bay Files

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts).



“Mike Nelson, this is the most ridiculous idea you’ve had in ten years,” Tom said, clinging to the long rope chain made of Carter 2T Underpants they’d woven together.

“I’m telling you guys, if there’s a way to get…um..”

“Nimbus?” Tom said.

“Checher?” said Crow, who kicked Mike in the chin.

“…stuff out of the loadpan bay, then there’s a way to get us out too!” he stuck his chin out and said firmly.

“Oh great, ejected into the void of space like a piece of robot p-.”

“Wait!” Mike said. “I think if we put on these oxygen tanks we should be able to make it.”

“We don’t need oxygen,” Tom and Crow chorused, as Mike reached for the button anyway, swaying the rope ladder violently to the left and causing everyone to scream.

“Mike!” Called Gypsy from the top of the ladder.

“Almost!”

“Mike! Do you know how much force it takes for the loadpan bay to empty?” Gypsy shouted.

“But…” sputtered Mike. “But the boom…”

“MIKE. You won’t be the only thing going boom!” Gypsy shouted. 

“But!” Mike whined.

“Come on up little soldiers,” Gypsy said. “I made cookies and milk for everyone.”

“It was a good idea,” Mike insisted, but pouted as Tom, Crow and he climbed back up into the relative safety of the SOL.


End file.
